The curse of BlackBeardsPuppies?
by McMasher
Summary: Blackbeard got puppies and his old buddy jack needs Money


The Pirates of the Caribbean: The Puppies of Blackbeard.

The _Black Pearl_ was rocking back and forth '_Something you have to get used with this life,' _thought Captain Jack Sparrow '_I need some rum._' He got up and walked down to the cargo hold. He looks around for the crate where he keeps his personal stash of 1745 Captain Morgan but a violent jerk from the ship sent him flying into a stack of crates.

"Darn ship if my rum spilt I swear to God I'm going to freak out," He sets his hand out to steady himself but he grabbed a piece of parchment. "What the bloody heck is this? "_To Captain Jack sparrow from your old friend Captain Edward Teach_"Old Blackbeard huh? Wait a minute he owes me money!"

Jack tears open the letter 'Jack, Hello old friend guess what I just three new puppies they are freakin awesome I got two girls and a boy. My ship is currently in Nassau and we will be there for the next two months for some R and R. Bring _The Pearl_ and you can meet the puppies. Your old friend E. Teach.

"When's this letter dated? Two weeks ago, well were headed to Nassau." He headed up to the crew quarters "Alright you mangy dogs were headed to Nassau but not for fun were goin to collect a debt." '_That's got to be the fastest this ship has moved in ages." _Thought Elizabeth Swan '_What does Jack need in this horrid town. Wait that ship moored next to us _The Queen Anne's Revenge._ That's Blackbeard's Ship I have to tell Jack!_ She ran to Jack's quarters "Jack that ship moored next to us is Blackbeard's we have to get out of here! "Ms. Swan your powers of deduction our incredible but I already knew this why do you think we are here? Captain Teach owes me money but I plan on using our friendship to get on to his ship and hold his puppies at the ransom of our debt." Responded the Captain with his usual quick wit. "Well how much does he owe you Jack?" Asked Elizabeth. "Three million pounds." Replied the captain as if it were nothing. "How in the world he pay that much money for a dog." "Actually its three puppies in fact tonight I plan to steal them. Would you care to join me Ms. Swan?" Jack asked nonchalantly "Why on Earth would I do that?" asked Elizabeth shocked. "The same reason is that you're still on my ship you love the sense of adventure do you not? This is the greatest feeling ever the thrill the passion and the rush."

'_Stupid Jack, how in God's name did he get me here?_' They were currently on their way to _The Queen Anne's Revenge_. They get to the cargo hold where they find three puppies sleeping on giant pillow. "I got them lets go Ms. Swan…Ms. Swam? Where are you?"Jack asked "I have her right here Sparrow." Said a voice behind him Jack whirled around "Edward! How have you been my friend?" Asked Jack trying to appear like he was supposed to be there "Good. Jack now let go of my puppies and be on your way." Blackbeard had Elizabeth held around the neck with a pistol to her head. "I don't think so in fact watch this" Jack tossed the puppies up into the air and juggled them around a little. Two of the puppies were crying but the third started barking to do it again. "I like this little guy he's got spunk but I'll be taking all three good buy old friend. You may have them back when you pay me my money. I'll be where we first met." With this jack took off at a full sprint to his ship where it was already on its way off. "Jack how dare you leave me!" shouted Elizabeth on the top deck of the Queen Anne "He can't he you darling were going to have to go Zimbabwe. That's where Jack and I first met. I'll set you up in a private room away from the crew I may be a nice guy but they can be animals." Meanwhile on _The Black Pearl_. "Captain we have a problem the puppies got into your'45 Captain Morgan." Said the random crewman. "What which one?" Asked Jack trying to hold back his anger "Do you really have to ask sir." "Yes of course the mini-me I'm really starting to like him. Very well just keep them in my quarters." Said jack with a sigh "Captain we're here. Do you need to head straight to the jungle?" said Mr. Cotton's parrot "Yes my friend Blackbeard will be here any day now." So Jack headed to an old temple unknown to Jack though Blackbeard was waiting for him with Elizabeth who was tied up "Well did you bring my dogs?" asked Blackbeard standing with sword drawn. "Now, now where are your manners, but that's to be expected but I did bring your dogs but did you bring my money? No I doubt it." Said Captain Sparrow "Well then we're at a standoff." "Yes we are let's begin." And with this Blackbeard charged at Jack with his sword raised slashing like a man possessed Blackbeard could not control himself. Jack easily side stepped and slashed at Blackbeard's leg. "Ah my leg you cut it off what is wrong with you?" Shouted the pirate "Well a lot of things so I will find your puppies a home and your ship is mine that makes us even.' Jack said as he cuts Swan and heads away."So Ms. Swan how would you like two horribly cute puppies." Asked Jack "Wait two what happened to the other one?" asks Elizabeth. "He will be staying with me I've grown fond of that little guy."


End file.
